Case of Close Calls
by YaoiPub-08
Summary: 2 years has past scents Dark and Krad have left there tamers. Daisuke and Satoshi are in high school and feelings are growing for each other. SatoshiXDaisuke Yaoi! Some KeijiXTakeshi and Twincest/Yuri later on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Daisuke just got done with collecting his things and started walk to his first hour class, which was on the far side of the building. Even thought he had to walk a long ways he didn't mind. While he walked to his class everyday he would think of anything that came to mind. About the past with Dark, how the day will turn out, random stuff like that. But lately his mind has been thinking about only one person. Satoshi Hiwatari, his former enemy when Dark and Krad was still around. Now there living normal lives, but for some reason there was still distant from one another. Throughout the school day, Daisuke would day dream about Hiwatari. This has been going on for awhile now, and his Feelings became more confused on how he really felt. Was Satoshi just a friend, or did he become something more to him?

With Daisuke engrossed in thought, he wasn't watching where he was going as he was turning corner and bumped in to someone. Daisuke was losing his balance, and stated falling backwards. Daisuke closed his eyes tightly awaiting the pain. The person grabbed Daisuke by his arms keeping him from falling. He cracked an eyelid open to see what just happened.

"Are you all right, Niwa?"

Daisuke looked up at the familiar voice to see cool, blue eyes staring back at him with concern. Daisuke's heart was racing in panic.

"Niwa…" but Daisuke didn't let Satoshi finish his question.

"Hiwatari, I… I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention and I…"

"It's okay Niwa," Satoshi interrupted as he placed one of his hands on Daisuke's shoulder.

"But you haven't answered my question." Daisuke gave him a confused look. "Are you alright, Niwa?" he repeated. Daisuke bowed his head down scared to make eye contact with Satoshi.

"Yes" Dai said meekly, making it hard to believe him. Satoshi moved his other hand to Dai's other shoulder.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Satoshi ask with more comfort in his voice.

"Yes" he repeated in the same soft tone.

"Then way won't you look at me?" Satoshi asked slightly worried as he was about to lift up Daisuke's chin, so he could look him in the eye, but Daisuke backed away in panic.

"Really, I'm okay." Smiling back to assure him he was okay. 'Daisuke, you idiot. Why did you have to push him away like that?' Daisuke thought with disappointment. Satoshi studied Daisuke and still thought that he was hiding something from him, but decided to give up.

"Well, I'm glad." He replied with a smile which was very rare from Hiwatari. Daisuke just smiled back happy to see Satoshi smile.

More people started to fill the hallways and classes were going to start in less than 15 minutes.

"Well, I should get to my class." Daisuke inferred.

"Would you like me to walk you to your class?"Satoshi offered. Daisuke felt his face glow with warmth, but not enough to make him blush.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that, especially with all the trouble I caused you." Daisuke said while walking around Satoshi. "I'll see you later, Hiwatari." Daisuke stared to run to his history class until Satoshi's voice stopped him.

"Niwa." Daisuke turned to face him.

"Be more careful. I don't want you to fall and get hurt. Alright?"

"Right." Daisuke nodded with his signature smile and went to class.

Satoshi watched Daisuke until he was out of his view. Sadness filled his mind. '_Niwa, if you knew how I feel about you. Will you accept my feelings for you or will you run away from how sick I've become?'_ Satoshi sighed and turned in the direction to his class.

**OKAY! That's the first chapter of **_**A Case of Close Calls**_**and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, whether you thought it was good or bad, I want reviews. All I ask is to be truthful. Anyway, I guarantee there will be many more chapters to come. Mata Ne! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Daisuke had a decent morning. History was his first class but the teacher was old and usually talked the whole period. Daisuke would either draw, or try to pay attention but would end up falling asleep. Today he attempted to learn something, but failed and fell asleep. After getting scared half to death by the bell he went off to Science. Daisuke took a seat and looked up at the board to see what the class was doing today.

*The board reads*

'_Today class I will be a few minutes late. If there's any none sense when I get back it will be detention! We are doing a lab today and… _

"Hey Niwa, there's a lab today. Want to be partners?" Daisuke froze at Riku's question. It terrified him due to the last time they were lab partners. "Umm I…"

"Daisuke," Takeshi sat in the seat next to him "Want to be partners, buddy?" Daisuke would prefer it, but he didn't want to be rude to Riku.

"Saehara, I already asked Daisuke to be my lab partner."Riku said on a slightly rude tone.

"You asked him, but he didn't say yes."

"Of course he's going to say yes, right Niwa?"

"Why would he? The last time you were his lab partner, you mixed the wrong chemicals because you were in a rush, and you made half the school smell like rotting eggs for a whole week. Dai even told you not to do it, but you did it anyway."

"What? How dare you say that!"

"It's the truth!"

Finally the teacher walked in and told everyone to take their seats. Riku went up to her and asked if she could be partners with Niwa.

"Clearly you didn't read the board Ms. Harada." The teacher said as she taped her pen at the lower part of the board.

*The rest of the board reads*

… _I will assign your lab partners do to our last lab accident.'_

"You will be working with your sister Risa. Please talk your seat so we can begin." Riku gave a small huff and sat next to her sister. "Niwa you will be partners with Saehara." Daisuke was relieved to hear that.

Science was over and everything went well. All the students cleaned up the lab tables and went to their next class. Daisuke and Takeshi walked together to their math class. "I think I'm going to play sick and go to the nurse this hour." Takeshi said in a lazy tone.

"You're skipping again? This makes five times this mouth. "

"It not like I'm doing poorly in the class, it just so boring." Daisuke did see his point. Takeshi's was getting a solid 'B' in math and most of the time he just sleeps until the bell rings. They walked to class and took their seats. Soon the bell rang and the teacher told the students that they would be learning a new lesson and will be taking notes. After that they will practice the lesson in their books on page 176 #'s1-20 It took 15 minutes to get though notes and the rest of the class time to do the assignment.

"Miss, can I go to the nurse? I'm not feeling well." Takeshi whined

"Did you complete your notes and write the page and numbers for your assignment."

"Yes ma'am."

"Then you may go. Take your things with you and no wandering around. I will collect your assignment tomorrow Mr. Saehara."

"Thank you Ma'am." He said politely while gathering his things and headed for the nurse's office. Daisuke watched as his friend left. Daisuke opened his bag to look for his math book, but realized that he left it in his locker.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but I left my book in my locker. May I go get it?" Dai politely asked

"Very well Mr. Niwa"

"Thank you Ma'am." Daisuke wasn't an 'A' student in math, but the teacher was very nice, and you could get away with almost anything. All you had to do is be polite, respectful, don't be tardy, and don't disrupt her class.

Daisuke grabbed his book bag and went off to his locker. It took awhile to get to his locker but he got there and picked up his book. Daisuke started to walk back to math class, but went a different way to save some time. As Daisuke was walking passed the Journalism room, which didn't have a class this hour, he heard a weird noise that stopped him in his tracks. The door was cracked opened big enough to peek through. He couldn't see anyone but he did hear another noise. It sounded like a stack of books and papers falling on the floor. Daisuke opened the door and quietly walked inside.

He looked around and was about to ask if anyone was in there, but was stopped by the unexpected sight. Takeshi was shoved against a desk, and the top buttons on his shirt were undone showing his chest. Keiji was holding Takeshi's hips against the desk and his face was hovering less than an inch away from Takeshi's. The gap was closed between them as their lips met. Daisuke's eyes went wide and his body went stiff not moving an inch watching the two in awe. Keiji's moved his leg so it could rub against Takeshi's groin making him moan deeply in need. Keiji loved hearing the pleading sound and showed it with a smirk. "You like that don't you, Takeshi?" Keiji asked in a deep, sexy voice. Takeshi moaned out a yes as he buried his face the crook of his neck. Keiji chuckled a bit and kissed the dark, brown, wild locks and went down to his cheeks, then jaw line. When he reached Takeshi's neck he nipped and sucked on the soft flesh, knowing he would leave a love mark. "Ahh…Keiji…uhhh…" With a smirked Keiji griped Takeshi's hips and sat him down on the desk and met in another heated kiss. Breaking the kiss Keiji move to Takeshi's earlobe and took it with his teeth. "You like this to don't you? " Takeshi shivered in response "But I bet I know what you would like better." Keiji whispered in his ear as his hand moves toward Takeshi's groin and softly grips him. Takeshi throws his head back and almost screams Keiji's name. Keiji continued to stroke Takeshi's clothed, hard member while he tenderly sucked of his earlobe. Takeshi's cheeks were glowing red and panting like mad. "You are so cute. It makes me hot all over seeing you like this Takeshi."

Daisuke was getting dizzy from watching all this his knees gave in and he fell to the floor. Takeshi and Keiji quickly turned to see Daisuke on the floor looking up at them with his face beat red. "Sorry I…I'm leaving!" Daisuke said as he scrambled to the door, but he wasn't fast enough. Keiji got to the door first blocking Daisuke's way. "Niwa, care to join us seeing that you liked the show?" Keiji asked with an evil grin. "Sh…show? Wha…what do you mean?" "By the look on his face, he must of liked it." Takeshi said as he got off of the desk and moved next to Keiji. Keiji welcomed him by putting his arm around Takeshi's waist. "So Niwa how much did you see?" asked Keiji. Daisuke kept his eyes glued the floor to hide the blush on his face. "Must of seen quite a bit." Takeshi said in between laughs. "If you liked it so much, why don't we have a threesome?" Keiji suggested with his evil smirk in tacked. "I like the way you think Keiji." Takeshi replied.

"Hey,wait a minute! You said you were going to the nurse office." Daisuke interrupted

"Well, you could say Keiji is my nurse."

"When you what me to be. Though I prefer myself as a doctor then a nurse."

"Yes, doctor Keiji!"

Daisuke stood there very confused. "How long has this been going on?"

"For almost a mouth. In fact you're the first one that knows about us." Takeshi answered

Daisuke was amazed that he had no clue about them being a couple for this long. Not only Keiji and Takeshi finding secrets there good at hiding them to. "So," the couple stated "About that threesome?"Daisuke almost went into panic mode until the sound of the bell saved him. Takeshi quickly fixed his shirt and gave a small kiss good bye to Keiji. Daisuke was already out the door going to his next destination, english class.

"I'll see if I can talk him into to the idea."

"Make sure you do." And with that Takeshi ran out the door to catch up with Daisuke to their next class together.

**Hope you liked this one. How did you like the scene between Takeshi and Keiji? Review PEASE! Don't worry there are more chapters on the way. ^-^ Mata Ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Daisuke, Wait up!" Takeshi yelled as he was running. Daisuke continued to walk as his friend caught up with him. "So, did you like watching us? I know you liked it, and don't deny it."

"Be quite Takeshi." Daisuke said with a flustered look.

"Heh, so you do admit it."

Daisuke and Takeshi went to their seats as they entered the room. Class didn't start for another couple minutes and the teacher wasn't in the room, so Takeshi decided to continue convincing Daisuke on the offer Keiji made. "Come on Dai. You know you want to." Takeshi said in a sing voice.

"No." Daisuke said in a slight firm tone.

"Think of how fun it would be." Takeshi said trying to sound very convincing.

"What would be a lot of fun?" They both looked up to see Riku leaning over Takeshi's desk.

"Classified Information Miss Harada, I hope you understand?" Takeshi replied in his normal annoying tone. Riku just huffed at his rude remark and took her seat. Risa who was already in her seat was rolling her eyes at how ridiculous her sister was acting. Takeshi turned to Daisuke as he ignored Riku's death glare. "So, have you changed your mind on that offer, Daisuke?"

Daisuke didn't respond. He was staring at the door to see Satoshi walk through. Daisuke averted his eyes away from the Satoshi to look out the window. 'Why am I so nervous?' Daisuke thought as his heart raced. Satoshi just quietly went to the back of the room to take his seat. Soon after that the bell rang and their English teacher walked in with a folder in her hand.

'Why does teacher have a serious look on her face? Guess we did something wrong.' Daisuke thought to himself as he was expecting the worst to hit the class like a ton of bricks.

"Class, you're going to have new assigned seats. This is due to the constant bickering and socializing during my class." She said in a vary stern tone.

"Oh, come on Tech. Why so hasty." Takeshi said with a wine.

"Mr. Saehara you're the main reason why we are having this seating arrangement in the first place."

Takeshi just scratched the back of his head with a dorky smile on his face. 'Oops'

Daisuke just side in disappointment. He liked where he sat because it was right be the window. He always had a great view if he was board in class.

"Now, everyone pay attention as I call your names and point to your designated seat."

(Hey you who's reading, here is some info you should know before she does her job O_O!)

(This is the seating arrangement now)

x

x

T x

D Ru Ra x S

*****The X's are the other student's desks.

(There are sapose to be more X's in the first 3 rows but for some reason Edit Doc. Export won't keep it the way I want it)

*****T stands for Takeshi's seat, D is Daisuke's seat, Ru is Riku's, Ra is Risa's, and S is Satoshi's

(Now for the new arrangement)

"Saehara you will sit up here." She put her hand on top of the front desk moving him two spots up in the same row. Takeshi made a grumbling sound as went to his set. "Niwa you will sit here." She pointed to the desk that Takeshi previously sat in. "And Hiwatari, you will sit behind Niwa." Daisuke mind was going into a frenzy. 'Satoshi is going to sit behind me?' Daisuke didn't know if he should be happy or scared out of his mind. "Riku Harada you will sit next to Saehara." Riku wined in return. "Risa Harada you will sit behind you sister. Risa nodded her head and went to her new seat as the teacher announced the rest of the seating arrangement.

(This is the new arrangement in case you're lost)

T Ru x x x

x Ra x x x

D x

S x

*****There you go. Note that there is a good reason for all of this.(^-^)Sorry for the chart looking as stupid as it is (-_-')

All students had all moved to their new seats. Daisuke's heart was beating so hard that he thought that everyone can hear it. 'Come on Daisuke, get a hold of yourself.' Trying to calm himself down a little bit so he wouldn't blush. "Alright class, get your books out and read chapter 7 for the 10 minutes." Everyone did as they were told and started to read the short chapter.

When Satoshi was getting his book out form his desk holder and found a folded piece of paper. Curious to see what it is he pulled it out then carefully unfolded it to see it was a drawing of a male student with glasses. 'This is me.' Satoshi thought as he continued to examine the drawing. He was sitting on the ground and was leaning agents a tree comfortably sleeping looking very relaxed. His glasses are loosely fixed on his face and he had a book in his lap with a hand placed over it. In the corner of the paper there are two letters a 'D' and 'N' in very beautiful cursive. 'This must be Niwa's initials.' he thought as he looked up to see Daisuke's red hair. So many times he wanted to run his fingers through Niwa's spiky red locks, and to hold Niwa in his arms and never let go. He closed his eyes trying to rid the thought out of his mind. He folded the paper up and put it safely in his shirt pocket, and pulled his book out to read.

When the lunch bell rang the teacher announced the after lunch they will talk about what's over the chapter as a class. Everyone got up to go to lunch, except for Daisuke who was finishing the last paragraph of the book. He was about done until Riku interrupted him. "So, Daisuke do you want to eat lunch together?" 'why can't she just leave me alone? She broke up with me when Dark disappeared and now for the last few of months she won't leave me be.' Daisuke thought

"Riku, didn't you say that you needed help with math class? This is a good time to go over your homework." Risa suggested to her twin.

"Yeah, but right now?" Riku asked in a kind of an annoyed tone.

"Of chores the sooner the better, right?" And with that Risa took her arm and yanked her out of the class room. With a sigh of relief Daisuke put his book away. As his was about to get up, there was a light tap on his shoulder. His turned to find a pair of blue eyes shadowed by glasses staring back. "Oh, Hiwatari. Are you having lunch today?"

"I actually wanted to see you privately. Do you mind if with eat lunch together?"

Daisuke was speechless, unsure if he heard Satoshi correctly.

"Is it okay or do you have something else to do?" Daisuke finally snapped out of it to make his reply.

"No, it's okay, sure. Takeshi has lunch detention for two weeks so I would like the company." Daisuke said nervously. Satoshi smiled back at Daisuke's reply as they both headed out the class room with their lunches. Daisuke followed Satoshi up the stairs to the roof exit. They walked out on the roof floor to see no one in sight, so both of them took their seats on the ground. Daisuke was looking back at what happened that morning with Satoshi. How close he was to him.

"Niwa, are you going to eat?" Satoshi asked in a slight worried tone.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Daisuke replied 'Come on, keep it together.' Daisuke mentally told himself as he pulled out his sandwich. After that there was an awkward silents. "So, Hiwatari is there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Satoshi pulled out the folded drawing.

"I believe this belongs to you." He said as he handed the paper over to Daisuke. At first Daisuke looked at it thinking it was a note. He opened it to see that it was one of the sketches he drew last week during class. "I found it in your old desk."

Daisuke was blushing mad 'Out of all things, why did have to be the drawing of Hiwatari in my old desk. 'Now Hiwatari must think I'm a weirdo or something.' Daisuke thought as he stared at the paper with embarrassment.

"Niwa?"

"Uhm…well, you see I guess I was spacing out the other day during class and I drew this and…"

"Relax Niwa. I was just retuning it to you. There no need to explain yourself." Satoshi interrupted.

Daisuke calmed down and sighed with some relief. "So you don't think it's weird?"

Satoshi cocked his head to the side with a puzzled look. "No, you draw very well Niwa. Why would I think it's weird?"

"Oh, I don't know. Forget I said anything." Daisuke replied as he ran his fingers through his spiky red locks. "Thank you for returning this to me, Hiwatari." Daisuke said as his eyes were in a soft gaze and a smile that looked so gentle.

Satoshi's heart skipped a few beats almost making his breath hitch. "No problem, Niwa." He managed to reply. The bell rang soon after that, so both of them pick up their things and went off to finish what is left of 4th hour.

**Yay for chapter 3! And I finally got my first review. Huge thanks to **_**AnjoRemix! **_**^o^ I thought I was never going to get one. Anyways, stay tuned for CHAPTER 4 and ****PLEASE**** Review. Mata Ne! ^-^ **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The bell rang with everyone done with their assignments, and went off to their next class. "Hey Daisuke, I'm going to skip study hall today, so I'll see you later." Takeshi snickered

"Wait a minute where are you going now?"

"Sorry Dai, that's classified!" Takeshi shouted as ran off to his next destination. Daisuke just shrugged his shoulders and continued to the library until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned find it was Satoshi. "Mind if we walk together to the library?"

"Oh, no I don't mind."Daisuke replied as they headed to study period. Satoshi would normally spend his time reading 5th period. Daisuke would sometimes observe him as he read from a safe distance as he would do homework or study for tests. This has been going on ever since the school year started and Daisuke would sometimes feel like a stalker. He felt guilty about doing it but he almost couldn't help it.

Entering the library Daisuke went to a table to start on his math homework, and Satoshi wondered around looking for a book to read. As Daisuke looked over the assignment and he didn't understand any of it. Even the notes that he took in class weren't helping. 'Man this in due tomorrow and I don't get any of this.' Satoshi finally found a book that looked decent to read, but spotted Daisuke that seemed to be struggling with something. He walked over to him to see what was troubling him.

"What's the mater Niwa?"

Daisuke lifted his head to see Satoshi standing across the table. "Well, I'm trying to do my assignment from math class, but I don't understand how to do the problems."

"Would you like me to help you?"

"Oh n-no I can get it done, besides your probably busy with your studies."

"Niwa all I do is read during study period, and how are you going to finish your homework if you don't understand it?" Daisuke tried to think of something to say, but Satoshi took a set across form Daisuke and glanced over the material. 'I can't believe Satoshi is helping me with my math homework.' Daisuke thought happily to himself. The bell rings and Daisuke is done with the assignment.

"Thanks for helping me with my math homework Hiwatari."

"I'm glad to help you Niwa. If you need more help with any other assignments let me know."

Daisuke nodded his head happily and slightly embarrassed as he collected his things and they started to walk together to their next classes. "So what do you have this hour Hiwatari?"

"I'm assisting in teaching calculus. The math department has been on short staff, so they asked me to teach until they find a replacement."

"Wow that's awesome, Hiwatari."

"It sounds neat but it can be rather annoying when it comes to students disrupting class. I could never teach for a living."

"So you basically teach the class all by yourself?"

"Something like that. Other math teachers give me the lessons, notes, and assignments on what I need to teach the students, so it's fairly easy."

"That's so cool, Hiwatari." Daisuke said with a cheerful smile

Satoshi just smiled back in reply then decided to change the subject. "So what's your next class, Niwa?"

"P.E., our class is running laps today to get ready for the mile run."

"I'm sure you will do well. I'll see you around Niwa."

"Alright, later." Daisuke replied as they parted to get to class. Daisuke entered the locker room and changed fast so he wouldn't be late getting to the track since there were only two students left and they were just leaven to go outside.

"Ah, Mr. Niwa you're right on time. Do you know where Mr. Saehara might be?"

Daisuke shrugged his shoulders in reply mainly because he really didn't know where he ran off too.

"Most likely he's ditching class again." Riku said obnoxiously

Daisuke too was almost positive that Takeshi was skipping, but he not the one to rat out on people.

"Alright let start with warm-ups. Girls stretch with your partners. Guys jog one lap. Then when you're done with your lap, stretch with partners and girls will jog a lap. On my whistle."

The teacher announced as she blew the whistle everyone did as there were told. When the warm-up was done it was time for everyone to practice for the mile which was at the end of the week.

"Okay. Girls line up at the starting line. Three lap around and remember to keep your pace constant. You will start at the sound of my whistle."

The whistle sounded and all the girls started to jog except for Riku. She was far in front. When she was on her last lap she bolted at high speed and finished in great time.

"5.09 min vary well done Ms. Riku."

"Thanks." Riku replied and continued to watch the rest of the girls' finishing up.

"Geez Riku, you could have gone a little easier on them. I mean, there just starting their last lap." One of the boys suggested to her.

"It's not my fault that they couldn't keep up, besides I'm on the track team so this is just practice to me."

The boy just shrugged his shoulders and continued to watch the girls as they finished.

"I think you did awesome Riku." Daisuke congratulated her.

"Why thank you, Niwa." Riku said with a slight giggle in her voice.

"You got 5th place with 6.29 min; keep up the good work Ms. Risa."

"Thank you, Ma'am." Risa replied in between breaths and walked over to her sister.

"Good job Risa."

"Thank you Daisuke, but I have to say that I'm not as good as Riku."

"At least you're improving Risa." Riku interrupted. "In middle school you use to be the last one done, so be proud of yourself."

Risa face flushed a bit from her sisters' encouragement. "Alright, thanks sis." She said with a soft smile

"Nicely done girls. Now guys, it's your turn. Take your positions at the starting line." The whistle sounded and the boys were off. Daisuke in a steady pace making him 6th place. Most of the girls were cheering the guy that was 1st. Yuki Inatsu was his name, and loosing was not his game. He was well known with his reputation on the track team and is very popular plus good looks to boot. . All the other guys try to beat him in any type of sport but they don't even come close to him. Now on the second lap Daisuke was in 3rd place due to the guys that went to fast on their first lap. When Daisuke was coming close to his last lap the guy that was in 2nd dropped back making him third. Daisuke looked ahead seeing that Yuki wasn't that far ahead. '_Maybe I can pass him._' Daisuke thought as he attempted to ketchup to him.

"Wow look at Daisuke go. He's going to try to pass Inatsu." Risa said in amazement.

"Come on Niwa." Riku said quietly to herself.

Daisuke was creeping in behind him and tried staying at a safe distance.

'I got to time it right.' Too bad the time is now.

"Oh my gosh Daisuke is going to pass Yuki!" one of the girls yelled out.

"No way!" another girl yelled

"Watch out Yuki, behind you."

Confused Yuki turned to see what was going on but as he does Daisuke bolted passed him. With disbelieve he charges to stay in first.

"You can do it Niwa!" the twins shouted

"OH NO, YUKI!" All the other girls cried in dismay.

Yuki was coming up fast but Daisuke wasn't going to give up.

"It's going to be close."

"No way Risa, Niwa's got this."

They crossed the finish line.

"Niwa you got 5.00 minutes, Inatsu you got 5.03minutes. Well done to both of you." Teacher congratulated them.

When Daisuke move off the track to get out of the way, the twins ran up to him to congratulate him.

"Daisuke you were great." Risa said as he hunched over with his hands on his knees for balance as he tried to catch his breath. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." Daisuke replied in between breaths

"I knew you could do it, Niwa. You should walk and stretch a bit so your muscles won't be as sore later." Riku suggested

"Thanks Riku, I'll do that." Daisuke said as he was leaving the twins. After a few steps Yuki shoved Niwa to the ground flat on his back.

"You are nothing but a looser by pulling a cheap trick like that you little punk."

The twins rushed over to help. "Daisuke are you okay?" Risa asked as she helped him up to his feet.

"What your problem Inatsu? Niwa won fair and square. Why are you being a sore loser about a little practice run anyway?" Riku yelled in rage.

"Why the hell are you siding with him? He is nothing but a pathetic art junkie anyway. He was just lucky that he won." Yuki said with a smug, retched look on his face.

"You take that back."Riku shouted back with her fists clenching at her sides.

"Why should I? The little runt doesn't seem to mind me saying all this stuff. After all, it's the truth, right?"

"That will be enough out of you Mr. Inatsu. I saw the whole thing, and you will have 2 hours of detention. Now apologize to Niwa." Teacher said sternly

"Why should I when I'm not serious about the apology?"

"Aright then, thirty push-ups Mr. Inatsu, and now its 4 hours of detention."

Inatsu glared at her for a few moments then did what he was told.

"Are you hurt Mr. Niwa?"

"No ma'am I'm okay."

"Since class is almost over you can go change early for the day."

He thanked her and walked inside.

Daisuke quickly showered, dried off, and went to his locker to get dressed. Daisuke was partly dressed as strange noises were coming from the other side on the locker room. As Daisuke stepped closer and closer the sound became louder, but muffled and hitched.

_'That voice sounds familiar.'_ Daisuke thought as he peaked around the corner only to have his jaw drop at the sight of Takeshi and Keiji.

Takeshi was moaning and panting as he was leaning back on the lockers while Keiji was kneeing in front of him, licking away at Takeshi's member.

"Ahh…mmm…Keiji… more…" Takeshi cooed moved a hand into Keiji's hair and ruffed it around.

"What do you say first?" Keiji pulled away and looked up at his lover as his blew a little on the tip.

"Please… Keiji ...uhhh… I what…more… I need more…ahhh…" Takeshi shivered

"I love the way you beg." Keiji smirked as he took Takeshi whole in his mouth sucking slow but hard.

Takeshi's moans were more like screams and his face was red as ever. "Ahhh…Keiji I'm so close…"

After Keiji herd those sweet words, he hummed and sucked harder on the flesh, wanting to taste the ending result. Seconds later Takeshi cried Keiji's name and griped his hair, releasing into his mouth. Keiji swallowed what he was given and even sucked harshly a few times to get every last drop with satisfaction. He stood up on his feet, wrapping his arms around Takeshi's waist, and gave him a long, deep kiss. After a good minute of kissing, Keiji went for Takeshi's neck. As Takeshi enjoyed the attention he found something crimson red in the corner on his eye.

"Well Daisuke. Skipping class to enjoy another seen of Keiji and Takeshi gone wild?"

Daisuke flinched knowing he was caught watching…again. By the time Daisuke tried to come up with an excuse he was zeroed in by the evil eyes and had no escape.

"Skipping just to watch, why don't you join us, Niwa." Keiji asked with mischief in his voice.

"I didn't skip. I was excused from class early." Daisuke said trying to rid of the blush on his face.

"Really?" Takeshi asked slightly confused.

"What happened?" Keiji asked curiously.

"We practiced for the mile and I got a better time than Yuki Inatsu."

"You beat Inatsu at his own game?" Takeshi exclaimed

"Yeah, but he got mad and shoved me to the ground." Daisuke frowned.

"I'm not surprised. He's usually a sore loser when he thinks he better than everyone else."Takeshi implied "Well, you don't look hurt."

"I'm find don't worry about me." Daisuke replied nervously.

"Maybe we should do a full examination? What do you thing Takeshi." Keiji asked evilly.

"Great idea, Keiji." Takeshi agreed.

Daisuke felt like pray for two hungry wolfs as he back himself into a corner until the bell rang.

"Lucky Niwa saved by the bell again." Keiji said in disappointment.

"Oh well." Takeshi sighs

"I'll see you in detention later, Takeshi." Keiji said before giving him a quick kiss and left.

"I'll see you later Dai."

"What? You're not going to art class either?"

"You guessed right my friend. I have to finish editing the school news paper, and I have to get it done by today. I can't do it after school because I have too much detention to serve."

"But, you have clean-up duty today."

"I know that, which is why I depending on you to take my place."

"Fine." Daisuke sighed in defeat as he finished getting dressed.

"Thanks pal. I make it up to you for sure."

"How?" Daisuke questioned.

"With a threesome." After Takeshi said that he ran out the door to avoid Daisuke's flying shoe. Daisuke grabbed his bag after he put his shoe on. As he did he heard the other guys just coming in. He left fast to avoid trouble and headed for the art room.

'_I wonder why the guys from P.E. where so late coming in. They're going to be late for the next class_.'

**Chapter 4 done! I hope you guys are not to annoyed by the Takeshi and Keiji love sense. I promos that Daisuke and Satoshi will show their love for each other soon enough. Oh, and that Yuki Inatsu character, totally made him up. I had to have a bad guy for the story and I got creative! Chapter 5 is on the way so review your hearts out! Mata Ne! ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Daisuke surprisingly got to class on time and had a minute to spar to get his sketch book out. The class had a painting project to get done by the end of the week. Daisuke was already done with his and was thinking of ideas for his next project. Two students were 10 minutes late and they are boys from Daisuke's gym class.

"Do you boys have a pass?"

They both replied no and said that they came from P.E.

"I'll give you both a warning this time. Make sure that it doesn't happen again."

"Yes Ma'am." They both replied and went over to Daisuke.

"Niwa you missed it. Yuki went berserk and started a fight after you left." Haru said with a miffed tone.

"What?"

"Yeah, and four other guys got involved. Two of them had to be sent to the infirmary and the other two along with Yuki were sent to the principal's office." Yoji informed with a calmer tone then his friends next to him.

"Is that why you guys were so late?" Daisuke asked with some guilt in his voice.

"Yeah, Teach was furious. That's why we didn't get passes. Everyone including the girls were late for 7th period." Haru explained

Daisuke bowed his head in guilt, feeling that he was partly responsible for all of this.

"Don't worry Niwa. No one blames you for this. Yuki was the one who started all of it, not you." Haru assured him.

"But, if I were you I would keep your distance with Yuki." Yoji warned.

"Thanks guys." Daisuke replied.

The boys nodded and went to work on their paintings. Five minutes later Satoshi arrived from teaching calculus. The teacher already knew about Satoshi's situation, so she let him start on his work without a word. Satoshi was also done with his painting, so he got out his note book to take notes. Daisuke and Satoshi are sitting across from each other at the same table to stay out of the way of their classmates. Daisuke found himself curious on what Satoshi was writing.

"What are you writing?"

"Notes on how to keep 5th hour class in cheek." Satoshi sighed with exhaustion

"That bad huh?"

"You have no idea. Only ¼ of the class paid attention, the others could care less and make multiple distractions."

"Oh, is it like that every day?"

"More or less, but most of the time, yes."

"They should have a replacement soon." Daisuke said trying to cheer Satoshi up a little.

Satoshi smiled back "I hope so."Daisuke smiled meekly back due to the rare sight of Satoshi's smile. Daisuke face grew warm at the embarrassing thought. To keep from having Satoshi seeing his blush filled cheeks Daisuke stared down at his sketch book. Trying to cool down Daisuke flipped page by page until he found a clean sheet. He started with a basic body figure, not very sure on what to draw. As the details progressed Daisuke's mind wandered off. After some time the sound of a student dropping a paint palette and a few brushes snapped Daisuke out of his subconsous imagination. Finally paying attention he studied his work to find that the sketch was Satoshi. Daisuke flipped the page in a fast panic. Satoshi lifted his head up from his work

"Something wrong?" his question.

"N-no, it nothing."Daisuke replied nervously

Satoshi shrugged his shoulders and went back to his notes. Daisuke silently sighed to himself trying to calm down. Finding a new page try to think of something to draw. Not coming up with anything he glanced over to Satoshi.

'_It's hard to believe that Hiwatari doesn't have many friends. Even with Krad gone he seems to be alone all the time. Does he do it out of instinct? Push them away so he won't hurt anyone. That makes scents even though Krad disappeared it's only second nature for him.' _

The bell rings ending school and snapping Daisuke out of his thought and looked down at his sketch pad to see that he was drawing Satoshi once again. Daisuke closed the book and glanced across the table to see if Hiwatari noticed anything, which he was still finishing his notes.

"Good work class. I'll see you all tomorrow." Teacher announced to her students before approaching Daisuke. "Mr. Niwa have you seen Mr. Saehara, he has cleaning duty today."

"He's been in the infirmary for half of the day. He looked like he wasn't feeling well, so I told him that I'll take over for him." He lied

"Alright I'll make a note of that. Mr. Hiwatari if you wouldn't mind, would you please help Niwa with cleaning up today."

"Yes ma'am." Satoshi replied in his normal mono tone. With that she left them to do their task.

"Thanks Hiwatari. You didn't have to." Daisuke said feeling a little guilty for him having to stay.

"I don't mind."

It took a little over an hour to clean the room. As Daisuke was about to head for his things he trips over a table leg and starts to fall face first. Satoshi wasn't that far away from Daisuke so he attempted to catch him. Daisuke was expecting the hard floor to make contact with his cheek bone. Instead when he opened his eyes he found that he was lying on top of Satoshi. "Niwa..." Daisuke looked up to Satoshi deep blue eyes but noticed something different about them. Satoshi's puzzled by the way Daisuke was straining at him like this.

"Your glasses." Satoshi realized that Daisuke was right. They must have fallen off. Daisuke found his glasses not far on the floor and reached for them. As he did Daisuke was still on top of Satoshi in an awkward position. One of Daisuke's legs was in between Satoshi's legs and as he reached Daisuke's thigh rubbed ageist Satoshi's groin. Satoshi did his best not to moan and keep himself under control. Daisuke went as far to put Satoshi's glasses on for him without thinking before doing it.

"There that's better, right?" but after saying that he looked down realizing that he has been on top of him all this time. "I'm so sorry." Daisuke said in a panic after he quickly got off of Satoshi.

"It's alright Niwa." He replied as he sat up from the floor.

"N-No its not, I'm such a klutz and…" Satoshi got to his feet then rested his hands of Niwa's shoulders trying to calm him down like he did that morning.

"Are you alright? You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"No. I should be asking you since I'm the one that fell on top of you."

Satoshi couldn't help but smile at how nervous Niwa was acting. Suddenly the school clock tower chimed. Satoshi glanced over at the clock.

"5 o'clock."

"Already? Well I guess I should head home."

Satoshi let go of Daisuke's shoulder and replied that he should do the same.

"Alright, see you later Hiwatari."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Niwa."

After Daisuke left the room Satoshi gathered his things and placed them in his book bag. As he was leaving the room he smiled at how cute Niwa was on top of him. 'If only things like that would happen more often.' He thought as he headed home.

Keiji peered from the corner watching Hiwatari walk down the hall. 'Well who would have thought Niwa and Hiwatari would be so _**close**_.' He pondered with a smirk on his face.

**End of Chapter 5. So how did you like it? I know it wasn't much, but wait for Chapter 6 it going to be a good one. Oh, and I want Reviews good and bad, or if you guys have some ideas for the story shout out through your reviews. Mata Ne!^-^ **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Daisuke was just exiting the school gates and found Risa waiting there by herself.

"Hello Risa."

"Daisuke, your still here?"

"Yeah I had clean up duty today. Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yep, Riku has practice today. The student council meeting ended early today, so I thought I should wait for her. Hey did you hear what happened after you left 6th hour."

Daisuke nodded in a simple reply.

"Can you believe him? All because he lost a practice run."

"I heard that everyone didn't get passes for being late."

"Uh huh, Teacher was furious about the fight that that no one got passes for being late for the next class. Luckily our math teacher didn't give Riku and me detention."

Daisuke let out a sigh. "For a Monday today been crazy."

"I agree."

"Well, I should head home. See you tomorrow Risa."

"Later Daisuke." She said waving good-bye as she continued to wait for her sister.

As Daisuke began his walk home he let his mind wonder. Remember in early middle school that Risa use to be the one that he crushed over, how he couldn't even say two words to her without embarrassing himself. Now they're the best of friends, even though Risa rejected him from being his girlfriend, Daisuke feels that everything worked out fine. Riku was another story. At first their relationship went fine due to the fact that they had a lot in common, but as time passed Daisuke didn't feel that his feelings toward Riku were growing stronger like they should be when you love someone. Maybe it was the fact that Dark was no longer with him that Daisuke had lost feelings for Riku. When it came to braking up with her, Riku seemed to be okay with just being friends, but lately she's has been acting sort of strange around him for awhile now. Like today during science class and lunch period, it seemed like she was only focused on just seeing him and whenever someone ruined her opportunity she would easily get angry and annoyed. It's almost funny how things have turned out and how Daisuke's feelings have changed over time.

When Daisuke got home he did some studying and his homework. By the time he was done it was time for dinner as he heard his mother called him down stairs.

"So how was your day at school Daisuke?" Emiko asked

'_Let's see; I found Takeshi and Keiji doing some…non-school related activities, found out that they've been a couple for a mouth and asked me to join them in a threesome. I beat the most popular guy in school in P.E .and I got shoved to the ground by him because he doesn't like losing in sports. I found my friends once again spending some more quality time together in the locker room. A fight broke out after I left P.E. and everyone was late to 7__th__ period. And though out the whole day I kept on running into Satoshi Hiwatari and 9 times out of 10 I embarrassed myself in front of him or caused problems for him.' _

"Oh, it was okay. Just another normal day at school." Daisuke said calmly with a small smile.

"That's nice to hear Dai." Daisuke's father replied

"Oh, but Dai says the same thing every day. I bet you're just not telling us the good stuff?" His mother said with a pout.

"Now, let the boy be Emiko. After all it is only a Monday. Not much happens at the beginning of the week, right Daisuke?" Dai's grandfather said in his defense.

'_If only you knew, Grandpa.' _Daisuke thought to himself though he was glad to have his mother off his case.

Dinner was over and Daisuke decided to do the dishes. Once done he decided to just hang out in his room for the rest of the night, so he wished his mother, father, and grandpa good night and headed up stairs. Looking at his alarm clock he read that it was almost 8:2O and thought that it would be best to get ready for bed early. Daisuke sheds his school uniform for black pajama bottoms and a gray tank top, than he laid out his uniform and book bag for the next day of school. Before he could decide on what to do next Daisuke exhaled a big yawn, feeling his eyes becoming droopy and heavy. He didn't realized how tiered he was, but after confusing day like today it wasn't surprising. Daisuke searched his book shelf to find some to read or to look upon before calling it a night. He found an old 100 sheet sketch book from middle school that is completely full of sketch's of all kinds of things, places, and people.

He crawled into bed flipping thought the pages finding penciled landscapes and buildings. He also found some of Takeshi, other friends, and sketched portraits of his mother, grandfather and quite a few of Wiz. Then he found some sketch's of Risa from when she was his first love. The next set of pages were of Riku. Daisuke continued to flip through until he came across one of Satoshi. He paused staring at the drawing for a minute then turned the page only to find yet another one of Satoshi, and another and another. After skimming through the rest of the book, and Daisuke couldn't believe that more than 1/4th of this sketch book, are drawings of Satoshi Hiwatari.

'I couldn't have sketched all of these, could I?'

Daisuke went though the book again and remembered that he drew every single one. He just had no idea that he drew so many of Satoshi.

'Could it be at I like him?'

Daisuke felt his face growing hot and his eyes becoming hazy.

'Wound Hiwatari ever like me back?'

Daisuke shook his head at that thought.

'Come on. What am I thinking?'

Daisuke put down the book on the nights stand and soon fell asleep.

_~~~Daisuke was transformed into Dark's body in the pursuit of breaking into the art museum to steal the Sacred Maiden._

"_I'm in. Now all I have to do is break the code to the security system, snatch the artifact , and get out."_

"_I don't think it's going to be that easy."_

'_Hiwatari!?' Daisuke turned to see Satoshi who was walking toward him. Daisuke backed away every time Satoshi took another step forward. Both of them didn't lose eye contact._

"_What's wrong?" Satoshi asked in a cocky tone_

_Daisuke found himself backed up against a wall._

"_Do I frighten you that much, Niwa?"_

_Daisuke gave a puzzled look until he realized that Satoshi stood taller than him and that his clothes felt loosely fitted._

'_Oh no. I transformed back!'Daisuke panic_

_Bringing his focus back to Satoshi, Daisuke found himself not even a foot away from him. Daisuke tried to get away, but Satoshi took hold of his wrists and pinning them above his head. At this point Daisuke never felt so hopeless and terrified in his life. Daisuke's eyes were shut tightly awaiting his unknown doom with his face turned away. Satoshi chuckled at Daisuke's fearful actions._

"_You're so cute Niwa." Satoshi moved closer so his lips were ghosting over Daisuke's ear. _

"_Especially when you're caught __**red handed**__." _

_Daisuke eyes opened in shock. '__**cute?**__' Daisuke turned to face Satoshi only to lock eye contacted with Satoshi's deep icy blue orbs. Satoshi inched closer and captured Daisuke's lips. Daisuke froze with his eyes wide. He couldn't think or move. All he could do was feel, and at that moment his heart felt like it was going to explode. His heart was beating so hard and so fast that he could hardly breathe. Satoshi then closed his eyes and brushed his knee up against Daisuke's groin. At first it sounded like Daisuke gave a small meek sound of protest, but as soon Satoshi invade Daisuke's sweet, wet, mouth Daisuke moan in pure bliss with his eye falling shut. _

_Daisuke felt his body becoming heavy like lead and his knees are just about to give out. As soon as Satoshi broke the kiss for air Daisuke began to fall to the ground. Satoshi caught him easing him to the floor and took time to gaze at the sight that he is beholding. With clouded eyes, darkened cheeks, parted lips, and harsh and heavy panting, Daisuke was a helpless mess sitting slouched against the wall. As Daisuke looked up he noticed that Satoshi's shirt was un-tucked and unbuttoned receiving a nice view of his pale toned chest. Daisuke's eyes continued to travel downward and found that the belt of Satoshi's pants disappeared in fact the button and zipper of his pants were unfastened. Daisuke focused his vision to Satoshi's eyes as Satoshi moved in to hover over him on his hands and knee not breaking eye contact with him._

"_Hiwatari…"Daisuke cooed meekly_

_Satoshi lifted his chin and passionately kissed Daisuke once more. Daisuke couldn't help but moan again as he kissed back. After a few minutes Satoshi backed away only to set his glasses aside and ghosted his lip against Daisuke's ear._

"_Do you want more Niwa?" he asked before licking the shell of Daisuke's ear before taking the lobe in his mouth. ~~~_

"Mmm, Want more…?" Daisuke murmured as he was waking up.

After his eyes focused he realized he's in his bedroom. "A dream…?" Daisuke said in a groggily and fiery voice. Daisuke sat up in his bed to collect his thoughts. 'Why is it so hot in here?' was the first thing that was running though his head feeling faint, then it hit him.

"_You're so cute Niwa." _

'Wha…'

"_Especially when you're caught __**red handed**__." _

'W-why…'

"_Do you want more Niwa?"_

"W-why did I dream that?!" he said remembering the whole thing.

As flustered he was Daisuke glanced at the clock to see that it's 2 in the morning. At this point the poor red head felt like his brain suffered a massive meltdown and fell back on his pillow. Sighing in exhaustion Daisuke told himself to sleep for now and think of it later.

Satoshi's (POV)

Satoshi didn't do much after he got home from school. First thing he did was correct the math papers from 6th hour class which took less than 3 hours. By that time it was 8:3O and decided to eat something though it wasn't much. All he had was some leftover miso soup that he made the other night and green tea. After cleaning and putting away the dishes, he went up to his room closing the door behind him, sighing as he leaned against the door thinking of how the day went. Calculus has been growing tiresome especially after teaching this class for a little over 2 mouths. 'I thought they would find a replacement by now.' Satoshi thought regretting that he volunteered in the first place.

_-"So you basically teach the class all by yourself? That's so cool Hiwatari."_

Satoshi remembered all the things Daisuke said earlier and couldn't help but smile.

_-"Hiwatari, I…I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention…" _

…

_- "Thank you for returning this to me, Hiwatari."_

…

_-"Thanks for helping me with my homework Hiwatari."_

…

_-"Your glasses…"_

Satoshi's eyes flew open replaying that part of the day. Feeling his face glow and his mind growing foggy, he thought at this point it would be best to take a shower and get ready for bed.

_~~~The bell rang to dismiss the final class of the day._

"_Mr. Niwa do you know where Mr. Saehara is?"_

"_He hasn't been feeling well for most of the day so I'll take his place for cleaning duty for today Ma'am."_

"_Thank you Niwa, I'll make a note of Saehara's absents. Mr. Hiwatari would you be so kind enough to stay and help Niwa?"_

"_Yes Ma'am."_

_The teacher left them to work and an hour has pasted as they were finishing up._

"_Thank you Hiwatari. You know you didn't have to help me with clean up."_

"_I don't mind Niwa." He replied as he walked over to the art table to collect his things._

"_I didn't think that the teacher would ask you to help out. To tell you the truth Takeshi skipped cleaning duty to work on the school newspaper and I lied to cover for him. You probably have more important things to do like correcting school papers for the class your teaching. I'm sorry for making you stay." Daisuke apologized as his step closer in Hiwatari direction with his back facing Daisuke._

"_Really Niwa like I said it's no problem." As Satoshi turned around to leave he found Daisuke standing right there in front of him less a foot away staring at him with big, gazed eyes. Satoshi backed up a step only to fall into the chair behind him with his book bag falling to the floor. He never broke eye contact with the boys crimson orbs, he couldn't as if he was a slave to Niwa's will. _

"_Please, let me make it up to you for all the trouble I caused you all day." Daisuke spoke in lust as he straddle Satoshi's lap and pressed his lips lightly upon Satoshi's. Without hesitation Satoshi brought his hands up to cup both sides of Daisuke's face to bring him closer and deepen the kiss. This caused Satoshi's glasses to bump the bright of Daisuke's nose making him jump back. _

"_Ow… oh your glasses. Are they broken? Hiwatari I'm so sorry." Daisuke apologized worrying that Satoshi would reject him. _

"_I don't care about these." Satoshi removed the frames on his face and tossed them over his shoulder. "All I care about is you Niwa." And with those words said he pulled him in to claim those lips he always desired. With this kiss Satoshi opened his mouth parting Daisuke's lips with his tongue. Daisuke did not pull away, but feeling timid he kept his tongue in his own mouth until Satoshi started roaming the sweet cavern. Satoshi felt himself growing more aroused by the second knowing that pretty soon he would not be able to keep his self control in check. Daisuke shifted in Satoshi lap trying to keep his balance. Satoshi moaned in Daisuke mouth at the light stimulation that was caused. Daisuke shifted a little more until both of the groins rubbed together making Daisuke moan hotly as he threw his head back breaking the kiss, while Satoshi gave a low moan as his face grew hotter from not just the incredible friction but also the fact they are in a perverse position and Daisuke's voice moaning the way he did. _

'_I don't know how much longer I can control myself.' Satoshi thought before he harshly exhaled a breath feeling another wave pleasure hit him. He looked up to see Daisuke with his eyes closed and was softly panting as he slowly grinds agents him. Daisuke continued this until Satoshi couldn't contain himself as he moved both his hand down Daisuke's clothed chest until they rested on his hips and along with Daisuke's timing in thrusts Satoshi pulled Daisuke's hip done as he thrusted up forcing a deep moan out of both of them. Satoshi continued to do this while Daisuke kept moaning uncontrollably as he griped Satoshi shirt tightly._

"_Satoshi…" Daisuke moaned getting his attention. "I…ahh..mmmm…I…wha…."_

"_What is it, Niwa?" Satoshi asked in between breaths_

"_I...ah…I..want…" ~~~_

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP…**

Satoshi abruptly awoke from his digital alarm clock. Slightly confused he sat up in the bed feeling little faint. "It was a dream…" He said drowsily from just waking up. A few more seconds of hearing the alarm finally made Satoshi slam his fist on top of the clock practically breaking it in half before taking his glasses off the night stand and placing them on his face. Satoshi sighs in disappointment at the fact that the dream ended to soon wanting to know what Daisuke was going to say. Satoshi blushed soon after he thought of a few 'things' to say to fill in the blank.

"Better take a cold shower." He said to himself before he got out of bed, knowing this was a pour way to start off his day.

**End of Chapter 6. Please just let me say that I'm so sorry about making you guys wait so long to read this chapter. The reason I put a pause to my writing was because I didn't want this story end up turning into crap with my stress issues. I've been so stressed from work for quite some time and I finally found a way to overcome it. So I really hope you liked this chapter, it's a little longer to make up for the last one. Please Review whether it good or bad! More Review will keep me MOTIVATED! Chapter 7 is on its way so stay tuned. Sorry for all the spelling and bad grammar. Hope I fixed all of it. Mata Ne! ^-^**


End file.
